love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Love marginal
Love Marginal 'is the first single sung by Printemps, a mini idol unit under μ’s. The group consists of Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori, and Koizumi Hanayo. It is also in Honoka and Kotori's solo albums, and included in ''μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. Track Listing '''Regular Edition 'CD/DVD' #Love Marginal #Sweet&Sweet Holiday #Love Marginal (Off Vocal) #Sweet&Sweet Holiday (Off Vocal) Videos Single = Lyrics Rōmaji= Saki ni noru ne to hohoenda densha no nakade wa Kuchibiru sukoshi furuete iru no Setsunaku hashiru omoi Kimochi dake demo tsutaetai Sore ga dekirunara Garasu ni yubi de namae o hitotsu Toiki de kai tari shinai Aoku tomeina watashi ni naritai Tomodachi no mama de anata no mae de Kakushi kirenai mune no tokimeki Darenimo kidzuka retakunai yo Kokoro tomeina watashi o kaeshite Tomodachinanoni anata ga sukidato Kakushi kirenai wasurerarenai Himitsu kakaete mado ni mota reta Nagareru keshiki kawaru koto hitosuji no namida Akubi no furi de gomakashite miru Uwamuite soto o nagame Soba ni irukara tsuraku naru Yasashi sugiru no to Ano ko ga hanasu anata no kuse o Shitteru koto ga tsurai Itsuka musuba reru yume o mitaku naru Koibito-tachi wa hikiau monodato Kattena negai kurushi nozomi Darenimo kidzuka retakunai no Kokoro musuba reru yume ga mitakatta Koibito-tachi no shiawase-te ni suru Kattena negai gomen ne kitto Watashi dake no hisokana rabu marginal Saisho deatta ano hi ga ima mo kienai Doushite kioku no naka de kagayai teru no? Aoku tomeina watashi ni naritai Tomodachi no mama de anata no mae de Kakushi kirenai mune no tokimeki Darenimo kidzuka retakunai yo Kokoro tomeina watashi o kaeshite Tomodachinanoni anata ga sukidato Kakushi kirenai wasurerarenai Himitsu kakaete mado ni mota reta |-| Kanji= 先に乗るねと微笑んだ電車のなかでは くちびる少しふるえているの 切なく走る想い 気持ちだけでも伝えたい それができるなら 硝子に指で名まえをひとつ 吐息で書いたりしない 青く透明な私になりたい 友達のままであなたの前で 隠しきれない 胸のときめき 誰にも気付かれたくないよ こころ透明な私を返して 友達なのにあなたが好きだと 隠しきれない 忘れられない 秘密かかえて窓にもたれた 流れる景色変わること一筋の涙 あくびのふりで誤魔化してみる 上向いて外を眺め 側にいるからつらくなる 優しすぎるのと あの娘が話すあなたの癖を 知ってる事がつらい いつか結ばれる夢を見たくなる 恋人達は引き合うものだと 勝手な願い 苦しい望み 誰にも気付かれたくないの こころ結ばれる夢が見たかった 恋人達のしあわせ手にする 勝手な願い ごめんねきっと 私だけのひそかな Love marginal 最初出会ったあの日がいまも消えない どうして記憶の中で輝いてるの? 青く透明な私になりたい 友達のままであなたの前で 隠しきれない 胸のときめき 誰にも気付かれたくないよ こころ透明な私を返して 友達なのにあなたが好きだと 隠しきれない 忘れられない 秘密かかえて窓にもたれた |-| English= Inside the train I boarded earlier and smiled My lips quiver slightly And feelings painfully run through my head They are just feelings but I want to tell you If I could do that I wouldn’t sigh and do things like write That single name on the glass with my finger I want to be clear blue Staying friends in front of you I can’t hide the throbbing in my chest anymore I don’t want anyone to notice Restore my heart and the clear me We’re friends but I love you I can’t hide it anymore, I can’t forget about it I maintained my secrets and I leaned against the window As the scenery streaming by changes tears trickle down Pretending to yawn I try to gloss over it I look up and gaze outside You’re near so it becomes heartbreaking Being too nice Regularly talking to that girl Knowing that is heartbreaking Someday I want to dream about being tied together Lovers are drawn to one another Selfish desires are painful wishes I don’t want anyone to notice I wanted to dream about our hearts being tied together I’ll obtain in my hands the happiness that comes as lovers Selfish desires, Surely I’m sorry It’s a secret marginal Love known only to me The day we first met won’t vanish even now Why does it continue to sparkle within my memories? I want to be clear blue Staying friends in front of you I can’t hide the throbbing in my chest anymore I don’t want anyone to notice Restore my heart and the clear me We’re friends but I love you I can’t hide it anymore, I can’t forget about it I maintained my secrets and I leaned against the window Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Theme Songs Category:Kousaka Honoka Category:Minami Kotori Category:Koizumi Hanayo Category:Love Live! Category:Printemps Category:Mini Idol Albums